Every Single Time
by Le Shaker
Summary: Alex Kelly and Marissa Cooper are seniors at Harbor High School. They live in two completely different worlds, stealing the occasional glance. Both think that the other hates her. But they're both completely wrong. On hiatus, but the inspiration is back!
1. Part 1

A/N: I'm not good with summaries, so sorry. lol This is my first ever fiction, and I kind of have no idea where I want to go with this, so it might get confusing from time to time. Be nice, although some feedback would be awesome. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Oh yeah, this story was based/inspired by real events. haha but VERY VERY loosely based on it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Whatever I put into this thing, I don't own any of it. It belongs to the creator, unless it is a plot/storyline/character/place that I have come up with myself.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Alex Kelly's Point of View**

Her name is Marissa Cooper.

With her tall, lanky frame, and chestnut hair, she basically ruled Harbor High.

She hung with those grunting apes called water-polo players and those two-sizes-too-small cheerleaders (aka bimbos).

She was social chair of Harbor.

Her best friend, Summer Roberts was pretty much attached to her side at all times (ALL times.).

She dated Ryan Atwood, the sorriest excuse for a 'man'. God, how I despise Ryan. Mainly because he had Marissa, but that's not the point.

Marissa had it all. The money, the title, the man, her life was basically laid out for her. At least that's what I thought.

My name's Alex Kelly, and this is the girl I've been infatuated with for over 3 years now. I guess I can say that I've been 'watching' Marissa Cooper for the past 3 years, call it stalking, I just call it 'close-watching'. Although I wouldn't call it 'stalking', because the majority of the time I could've sworn she was 'watching' me right back.

How about we start from the beginning..

_It was my first day of Freshman year at Harbor. _

I walked through those front doors and instantly, my eyes fell upon a beautiful brunette's backside.

Obviously I didn't see her face since she was talking to some tiny girl with even darker hair who looked like she was gonna keel over in a heart-attack from just standing in that hallway, with her back facing me.

I guess it was love-at-first-sight-of-booty. Okay, sorry excuse for a joke.

She then turned looking nervously around and our eyes met for the first time. God, her eyes. She had the most amazing pair of hazel eyes I had ever laid mine on. She had this cute little crooked smile that I have to be honest, induced a tiny smile to subconsciously creep up onto my face.

How I knew she was also a Freshman, I don't know, but I guess it was just the fact that her face just screamed nervous-ecstatic, yet it showed a hint of sadness. A sadness that seemed as if it were engraved in her. But I quickly dismissed it.

I suddenly had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't quite put my finger on what that feeling was, but it was definitely new.

My breath caught and I unconsciously kept walking aimlessly until I ran straight smack-dab into the wall already bearing various posters for sports teams and clubs.

Unfortunately, the beautiful brunette and her friend had seen, and I looked over in her direction to see the shorter brunette laughing and pointing. Whereas, the taller of the two had a look of worry on her face but soon turned to an awkward smile as she looked at her friend.

"Omigosh, Marissa look at that idiot! She just walked straight into the wall!" The shorter brunette said loudly enough for the whole of Harbor High to hear.

I felt myself turn a shade of crimson that would have matched my My Chemical Romance t-shirt had I not changed out of it 2 minutes before leaving the house half an hour ago.

I looked over once again hoping to redeem myself by putting on the biggest smile I could muster, only to see a short little smug looking sandy-haired boy walk up to the one called 'Marissa' and put his arm around her (however, she was quite tall for his height so he had to stretch a bit) and lead her away alongside the short brunette.

As I ducked my head and quickly tried to get myself out of there for the sake of my high school career, I ran straight into a chicken-armed dark haired boy clutching onto his little stack of comic books for dear life.

Boy, isn't today just perfect??

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there!" a just-out-of-puberty voice spoke.

"It's okay. WHOA is that Fantastic 4?!?"

"Yeah! I have all of them!"

"Cool! My name's Alex by the way"

"Oh, I'm Seth, Seth Cohen." in a tone that wasn't far from 007. I laughed at his uncanny attempt at Bond. I think I'm gonna like this kid.

"Well, Seth Cohen, wanna hang out with me at lunch?"

"Sure!" His face lit up instantly. 

And yes, my friends, that was how I met Seth Cohen. Yet still his comic book-loving self, we've been best friends since that fateful first day of Freshman year.

How about some background on myself shall I?

My name's Alex Kelly.

My best friend is Seth Cohen.

I don't live with my parents, that's a whole nother story.

I'm 17 years old, a senior at Harbor High, and I am infatuated with a girl named Marissa Cooper.

Some would call me different. I'd be that "punk-rocker, rebel, lesbian-looking smoker who looks like she could bite your head off if you give her the stink-eye" as Seth would put it, kind of girl. I guess I was a little intimidating. As a matter-of-fact, I am a lesbian. Unfortunately, I do smoke. And yes, I guess I am a rebel. And to make it 4 out of 4, I love punk music. Music is basically my passion. No wonder my only friend was Seth Cohen. Oh, and Anna, who is rarely ever around nowadays. You'll get to meet her later. But for now, this reminiscence has one point. And her name's Marissa Cooper.

Ever since that day I first laid eyes on that brunette, I couldn't seem to take them off whenever she was in the same vicinity. It was as if I had a switch that automatically went off when she walked into the room, and my eyes would automatically avert towards her direction.

That day, Seth and I were sitting in the Harbor High Cafeteria, me picking at my wilted salad, and him scarfing down his corn dog. We were talking about what was going on this coming Saturday as I soon heard the door open and close and cries of shrill laughter and high-pitched "OMGs" filled the area.

It was like everything had suddenly faded away as I turned towards the interruption of the usual Harbor High chatter.

Mesmerizing, hazel eyes locked onto mine.

We gazed at each other for what seemed like hours, but really was only a mere 4 seconds.

She smiled her all-too-familiar crooked smile of hers, while I felt myself probably grinning like an idiot. I felt my heart skip a beat as she walked right by, close enough for me to get a whiff of that achingly sweet scent.

It had been a full minute since she passed by with her entourage, and I was still out in Alex's La-La Land when I felt a sharp pain to my right leg.

"Ow! FUCK Seth! That one hurt!"

"I'm sorry blondie, but you were drooling again."

"Was I? Damn."

We talk as if this was a daily thing. But it was .. is. Not even daily. More like hourly.

This process goes on probably every passing period in the hallways, or during lunch, or even in the Harbor High parking lot; Hazel eyes lock onto blue ones. Alex drools, gets a kick from Seth, we've come to get used to it.

This had been going on for the last 3 years. Yes, I said 3 years. But, obviously she has no idea who the hell I am.

I'm just another outsider, looking in on her perfect life, with her perfect friends, and her perfect boyfriend of 4 years. Yet every single time I locked eyes with her, that same sadness I saw on the first day was still there. Still evident behind every crooked smile, every laugh.

God, how I love it when she laughs. It's almost angelic when she does. It's as if her true soul is being shone through.

I can't help but think of myself as always being the one on the outside, watching her life while I'm sitting here, wishing I'd be the one to make her laugh. The one to make her smile.

I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms forever. Okay...sounding creepy now. Moving on.

Seth obviously knows all about my little crush on Miss Cooper. That was why I appointed him "Official Alex Kicker-If-She-Starts-Drooling Man" I once settled for 'stare-stopper' but he insisted on labeling himself.

"So you up for The Bait Shop tomorrow night?"

Focusing back to the scrawny black haired boy sitting in front of me, I replied, slightly annoyed,

"Seth, Friday's my night off, and I work there. Why would I want to party at my workplace?"

"I don't know, just thought you'd like to hang out with Anna and I. Supposedly she's bringing by her new girl. You all can demonstrate some lesbo-moves for me" He grinned cocking his eyebrows deviously.

"Seth, what the fuck? No, never in your pathetic scrawny little life, and Anna's gonna be there? Alright, I guess I'll go. I haven't seen that chick in ages. Guess we finally get to meet the girl who's been keeping her from her life." I threw my less-than-half eaten salad towards the trashcan, the fact that it being 3 feet off barely phasing me.

"Hmm...I don't know, Anna says the girl's from LA. She won't tell me her name though, wants us to meet her Friday."

"Huh...well should be interesting."

And with that, we walked off to our next class.


	2. Part 2

**Marissa Cooper's Point of View**

Hi, my name's Marissa Cooper.

I'm 17 years young, a senior at Harbor High, I have an amazing boyfriend named Ryan of 4 years, my best friend, Summer and I are like sisters separated at birth, and I guess I'm pretty popular around the block.

"Marissa!!! Oh my gosh ... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday night?!?!" the girl asked me hopefully.

"Umm, I'm not sure, Carrie." and with that, walked away hearing "Oh! Well that's okay then see you in 4th period Calculus Marissa!!!!!!!"

Okay, scratch that I guess I am pretty popular.

"Marissa!" hearing Summer's distant voice, I turn expecting to see the brunette, but instead, a certain blonde caught my eye. She was standing over by the lockers across the hall with the scrawny black-haired boy I've come to learn was called Seth.

Once again, completely blocking out Summer, I gazed at this amazingly gorgeous blonde. Giving her the once-over and staring as her lips moved oh so beautifully as she talked, I was lost in my own mind, wishing I could kiss those lips until they stopped however, and I pulled my gaze up to her piercing blue eyes looking right at mine. I stopped dead, and as always, my heart skipped a beat. Wow she's just .. wow today. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!?! I have a boyfriend! Gawd pull your mind out of your ass Cooper. Ugh, we've been over this millions of times. WTH is happening? I don't know, I thought I overcame this last year. As always, my mind has this internal battle probably about every single hour, on the hour. I just couldn't help myself.

Alex Kelly's her name. She's in my grade, and I don't know, but I guess I've taken a liking to this girl.

_It was the first day of Freshman year at Harbor High._

_I had just walked through the doors of Harbor with my best friend, Summer Roberts, pausing to talk and just take in the overall feel of the place._

_Summer had been going on and on about how amazing this was. I swear she was going to have a heart-attack right then and there._

_A little annoyed by this point at how over-dramatic Summer was being (but then again, it's an everyday thing for Summer), I scanned the place out, but my eyes fell upon a beautiful blonde (did I just say she was beautiful? Wow, no more of Julie's waffles for breakfast.) with very very blue eyes looking at me. _

_I felt my heart beating faster, and I tried to muster a little smile at the blonde now staring at me. _

_I was a little shocked by how I was reacting, but quickly dismissed it. _

_As she was still walking, and staring, she had walked straight into the wall in front of her._

_As strange as it seemed, I felt sorry for the girl. But before I could do or say anything, _

"_This place is so cool it --__Omigosh, Marissa look at that idiot! She just walked straight into the wall!" Summer yelled loud enough for all of Harbor High to hear, looking over in the direction I had been momentarily lost at._

_But before snapping back to reality and before I could tell my brash best friend to shut it, Ryan had unknowingly come over and put his arm around me and lead me away with Sum._

"_What were you staring at?" Summer had asked with an arched eyebrow as we made our way out to the courtyard, ready for the commencing first day of school pep rally._

"_Nothing, just spacing out." I said, hesitating. Nothing but the mysterious new blonde on my mind, and an internal battle of morals._

"_Uh-huh"_

Since that day, I don't know why, but everywhere I went, I saw that blonde. I guess I just get lost in those piercing blue eyes every single time we cross paths.

Alex Kelly's her name. Normally, I wouldn't know this, but I have my ways.

She's Harbor High's resident lesbian. Well, so I've heard. So I'm hoping.

I mean, I'm not a lesbian myself. I think. I mean, I have a boyfriend of 4 years who I love dearly, right? Maybe I'm just confused. Yeah, I'm confused. But my feelings just keep getting stronger every time I see this blonde.

She was apparently living on her own, and worked at the Bait Shop.

There's just something about her. She's amazingly beautiful, I have no idea why she would hang out with that Seth, and that new chick, Anna, when she could have every Harbor guy at her feet.

I guess she's just, different. Yeah, she's a little intimidating, at least that's what Summer thinks. But all I see is a very gorgeous blonde that had a story to tell.

At the beginning, I was just confused about my feelings more than ever, but as I grew more mature, I just realized that it's not just random feelings I have for this girl, but maybe a little infatuation.

For the past couple of years, I had somehow managed to block out those feelings, having them peep out every now and again every time I see her, until I walked into school on the first day of senior year.

As usual, I catch a glimpse of Alex Kelly, the person I've come accustomed to seeing everywhere, except I hadn't seen her this summer.

Let's just say, someone had a good summer. She looked almost angelic. Mind me, she always did, but there was just something about now. Something had changed her. She looked like the blonde bombshell she always was, under the usual black leather, band t-shirt, motorcycle boots, black Ray-Ban Aviators, and the infamous purple streak. Her overall look just screamed "rebel". This girl had fashion sense, just not my kind.

But under all that, I could sense a hint of sadness, with evidence of trying to cover it up, building a 50-foot brick wall between the constant observer and her soul.

I didn't know the girl, so I couldn't really say anything had happened. So I left it alone. I couldn't quite explain why I'm into her, it just happened.

We were now rounding Homecoming time at Harbor, and Summer, Luke, Ryan, half the Harbor High Cheer-leading squad, a few other water polo players, and I were walking into the lunch area towards our usual spot.

On our way there, I had noticed we were walking right by where Alex Kelly and Seth Cohen sat. Making an effort to get on her side just to see her, I moseyed my way over unnoticed, and locked eyes with the piercing blues I've come to know. My heart beat just a little faster, and I tried my best at a smile.

We swiftly walked right past them. Satisfied with my little staredown with Alex, I focused back to my little group of friends.

"So Marissa, Bait Shop Friday?" the boyfriend asked.

"Sure, sounds good" I needed a little break from Homecoming stress, and I knew a certain blonde would be there.

As we sat down, I gazed back over to Alex, now just seeing the back of her head. God, how I wished I knew her. What am I thinking, someone like Alex Kelly, Harbor High's punk-rocker rocker of the year, dating Marissa Cooper, social chair and Prom Queen.

Yeah, right. In my non-existent dreams would that ever happen. She would never be into me. I doubt she even gives a damn about who I am. After all, she's a girl. I had Ryan. It just doesn't work out.

For now, I'll just watch. Wishing, hoping I could be with Alex Kelly. Although I know it'll never work, I'll just watch.

And with that thought, I focused back to my life. The life I knew. The friends I love. Once again blocking the feelings that were screaming to be let out.


	3. Part 3

**Harbor High – **Friday

Alex had just walked out of Advanced Government and was preoccupied with putting her books into her locker as she didn't notice Marissa round the corner.

The brunette was also lost in her own thoughts about anything and everything as she continued down the hall almost on auto-pilot towards her locker some 10 feet past Alex's, the blonde being covered slightly out of the brunette's view by a group of freshmen.

The froshies soon scurried away hurriedly, noticing whose path they were potentially blocking, not wanting to get in the way of Marissa Cooper herself. Having barely noticed this, the brunette just kept walking.

As she was scarcely aware of her surroundings, Alex turned abruptly, ready to leave the peppy prison cell they called 'high school' for the Friday night ahead, and ran smack-dab into Marissa, pulling the brunette out of La-La Land, almost knocking her over in the process.

"Oh, fuck! I am so sor–"

"WHAT THE FU–"

Both the girls started, clearly not noticing with whom they had ran into. Both girls made to pick up Marissa's fallen Calculus book. Alex, suddenly noticing it had the words "Marissa Cooper" scrawled onto the top right corner, stopped almost immediately.

The blonde looked up and met the top of a head full of chestnut-brown hair.

_Oh, shit. _The blonde slowly made her way up to her full height, having seen the girl already had a grasp on her textbook.

As the brunette picked up her fallen Calculus book and stood, clearly furious that anybody would run into her, looking into bright pools of deep cerulean. _What the fuck is this girl's pro– Oh, shit._

The two girls stood staring at the each other, not realizing the millions of thoughts running through the other's head.

"I – I – I'm sorry. I – I didn't mean to run into you...I should go." came out of the blonde's mouth, so fast that she barely even knew what she was saying. Alex then made a move to leave, to run straight out of there, anything, but was immediately stopped by a hand on her arm.

_Is she touching me? Oh man._

_Am I touching her? Oh wow._

"Wait!" _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Calm down Kelly, she's just gonna give you a bitch fit, and you can just walk away. You've been through this with her BFF Summer ... Aww man now is not the time. Especially with MARISSA._

Alex turned slightly so that she was able to see Marissa.

"It's okay, it was my fault, I was kinda...daydreaming." the brunette stuttered out, trying not to show how nervous the blonde was making her. Wiping her now-sweaty palms on her denim skirt, she looked up at Alex, looking at anything and everything but those clear-blues.

"Nah, it was my fault, I should seen where I was going." Alex avoided looking straight into the hazel eyes, knowing her knees would probably go weak seeing them again, and being so close to her at the same time.

Noticing that she still had her hand on Alex's arm, she pulled it away frantically, trying to cover up the awkwardness by introducing herself. "Umm, Marissa Cooper..." Marissa stuck out her hand.

Noticing Marissa's awkward retrieval, she grasped her hand in her own, and smiled slightly, saying "K – Kelly Alex...I mean, Alex Kelly!" quickly correcting herself.

The brunette smiled at the girl's mistake, _Oh wow, that was cute. Stop! Stop! Stop! You can't think that! Aww, but I can't help it. She's so cute!_

Realizing she still had the blonde's hand in hers, she reluctantly let go, missing the warm and tingly feeling Alex's touch gave her.

There was a slightly awkward silence between the two, and once again, thoughts were racing through both the girls' minds.

_Gawd I hate what she does to me. I mean, no I don't HATE it, I just hate how this feeling is so damn frustrating. Come on Kelly, stop dreaming. She probably thinks you're a freak. Walk away...NOW._

"Umm, I really should go, my friend Seth's waiting for me. Uhh, nice meeting you!" Alex lied, turning and racing away as fast as she could, mentally kicking herself for sounding like such an idiot in front of Marissa Cooper, the girl of her dreams.

_I just talked to Marissa Cooper. Oh. My. God._

_I just talked to Alex Kelly. OMG._

Marissa, still registering what had happened in the past minute or so, stood there staring off into space thinking about nothing but her little run-in with Alex Kelly.

Soon, she was being swatted in the arm by Summer, who had apparently seen her best friend standing in the middle of a busy hallway, staring at the water fountain looking like an idiot, and was slowly pulled from her thoughts.

"COOP! Hey! Earth to Coop! Where have you been?"

"Oh, sorry Sum. I was kinda spacing out..." shaking her head slightly.

"There she is! I've been calling your name for like, ever. And again? You've been doing that a lot lately...Homecoming getting to your head?"

"Of course not Sums, I've been doing this for 3 years now." Marissa chuckled at her friend.

"Whatevs... Wait, then what is it?" the shorter brunette eying her best friend suspiciously.

"Umm, nothing. It's nothing Sum...You know what? Maybe it is Homecoming. I have no idea what to do with the centerpieces. They're driving me crazy!" The taller brunette quickly covered up, mentally thanking her best friend for blatantly giving her a reason.

"It's okay Coop, you'll find something. You always do. So you ready for some let-loose time tonight at the Bait Shop?"

"Totally." Marissa smiled, still with the blonde on her mind, but glad to party.

And with that, the two best friends left through the front doors of Harbor High, ready for the night ahead. Or at least one of them was.


	4. Part 3 and a half

**The Bait Shop – **Friday Night

It was nearing 8:30, a scruffy haired boy and a strikingly gorgeous blonde were seated at their usual booth near the back of the crowded Friday-night Bait Shop waiting for their friend.

Alex had been looking forward to a night of letting loose with her friends and the yet-to-be-known 'friend who's a girl' of Anna's. After her little run in with Marissa, all she wanted to do was snap out of the haze the girl had created in her mind before she sunk even lower.

But Seth had other things in mind.

"So, tell me again, what exactly did you do when you 'accidentally' bumped into Miss Marissa Cooper??" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and a devilish grin plastered on his face.

Alex had gone over the whole ordeal twice already, but knowing Seth would never stop until he's tortured her enough, she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"I made myself look like an idiot... Yes, Seth. More so than I usually do. Would you stop asking? By the way, where the hell were you anyways?! You could have stopped me!" seeing Seth with a huge grin across his face, she slapped him on the arm, hard.

"Ouch! I was out by the car like you told me to!" Seth said, rubbing his arm gingerly.

"Ugh, whatever. What's done is done anyway. She probably thinks I'm the biggest, most weirdest, idiot-freakazoid on the planet. Beside you, of course." Alex stated, smiling when she received a glare from the scrawny boy across the table from her. "Anyway, let's not bring that up again, shall we? Where's Anna, she was supposed to be here half an hour... Seth?"

As she saw that she had completely lost Seth's attention, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she averted her eyes to where his were now staring widely and vacantly. 

Alex soon realized that Anna and her guest had now arrived, and were grape-vining their way through the thick crowd of party goers over to her and Seth. Not being able to see clearly from her angle, all she saw was Anna with her hand behind her back holding onto a tall chocolate-brown haired girl's hand.

Alex smiled at her friend as they finally made it over to the booth. The mysterious girl then stepped aside from behind Anna, her beaming face coming into full view of the girl and boy sitting down.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet – "

"Rachael..." Alex's smile dropped almost instantly as her widening eyes fell upon the new arrival. A look of utter shock etching across her face.

"Alex." the girl's smile also disappeared.

**The Bait Shop** – Friday Night

Marissa had arrived with Summer and the rest of their group at the Bait Shop at around 8:20 and were looking for an open booth.

The taller brunette scanned the place and saw a couple clearing out of a booth just yards away from them. Making quick effort to claim that table, she shoved Ryan in the arm and pointed it out. He quickly made a beeline for the table with his friends in tow and sat down.

Just then, her eyes fell upon a scrawny black haired boy sitting across from a blonde with a leather jacket just a few booths down from theirs. Although her back was towards Marissa, a smile crept across her face as she realized who it was.

She slowly followed her friends to their table biting her bottom lip to suppress the grin now forming, as only one single thought trickled through her mind.

_This is gonna be an interesting night._


	5. Part 4

I think I should say the rating has now officially been bumped up to "R" rating. We ain't in no PG-13 hood now. wtf? lol I'm tired. I'm weird. Deal. Enjoy . Oh, and please R&R.

**The Bait Shop** – The L Club and Seth

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet – "

"Rachael..." Alex's smile dropped almost instantly as her widening eyes fell upon the shimmering blues of the newcomer. A look of utter shock etching across her face.

"Alex." The girl's smile also disappeared.

The flash of shock subsiding as a smirk came into play on the dark-haired girl's glossy lips.

"Alex." Almost teasing her this time.

"You two know each other?" Anna asked with furrowed eyebrows, obviously confused.

Alex was completely at a loss for words. The only emotions and thoughts that were fluttering through her gorgeous head were those of pure anger, disgust, and hatred as she looked on at the now smirking brunette.

Rachael's smirk only grew as she saw the ever so blank look on Alex's face, knowing exactly what was going through the blonde's head right that moment.

Seth, also utterly shell-shocked by the newcomer, knew exactly who this drop-dead gorgeous brunette was, and was also at a loss for words.

Anna on the other hand, completely missing the exchange of made-to-kill looks between the girls, pushed further.

"Uhh, hello?? You two know each other??" Looking directly at Rachael for an answer seeing as Alex's mind wasn't even in the same building after all.

Rachael turned and smiled sweetly at the confused girl before slowly replying,

"Yeah...at one time. We only share the same flesh, blood, and birthday. We're sisters."

**The Bait Shop** – Jockies and Bimbos and Marissa

It was nearing 8:30 and Ryan had already had more to drink than any normal person should in just 10 minutes. (With Ryan, a lot can happen in ten minutes.)

Marissa was clearly disappointed...no, disgusted at her boyfriend at this point. Although the night had barely started.

"Baby...you wanna go dance?" he whispered in her ear, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Marissa's neck, attempting to attack it with his mouth, the intoxicating smell of vodka in his voice making Marissa feel even sicker.

"Maybe later, Ryan. I need to get a few drinks myself, you know." she lightly chuckled out. Hiding her disgust in him perfectly. She hated when he got drunk. She couldn't stand it.

"Hmm...whatever." and he turned back to laughing with the other chuckling knuckle-heads at the table.

With sounds of chatter and cheering and laughing surrounding her, Marissa was lost in her own world as she stared at the back of Alex's head and Seth sharing a nice conversation before she noticed that Seth had an incredulous vacant look on his face as Alex turned and gazed in the direction he was staring.

_Fuck, she's gonna see me!_ But before she could duck out of their line of sight, she noticed they weren't staring at HER, but rather at the two girls who had just come bustling out of the crowd behind her.

Realizing that it was Anna Stern and a girl she didn't quite know, she gazed on as Anna made to introduce her. She could see that the new girl was beautiful from the slight glimpse of her. She was tall, had deep brown and deathly straight hair. She hadn't seen the front of her face just yet, but Marissa could already tell the girl was hot, and knew it.

_Whoa, who's she?_

But then she witnessed a look of confusion and utter shock replace the peaceful smile that had been on Alex Kelly's angelic face before the two arrived.

Frowning, she watched as Alex stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Seth having almost identically the same look upon his face as he stared back at the newcomer.

Lost in her thoughts about who this mystery girl could possibly be, since she knew just about everyone who was anyone and anyone who had a body like THAT in Newport, she realized Alex had gotten up abruptly and stormed towards her direction with Seth close behind.

Still thoroughly confused, Marissa tried to meet Alex's eyes but failed miserably as all she saw on Alex's face was a look of hatred. Pure hatred.

**The Bait Shop** – The L Club and Seth

"Yeah...at one time. We only share the same flesh, blood, and birthday. We're sisters."

The all-too-familiar-to-Alex smirk returning to her gorgeous face as she turned to look at Alex.

"Well, more specifically, fraternal twins...Seth." Rachael acknowledged the boy.

"Rachael..." Seth weakly muttered out. Just as shocked as Alex was, he was the only other person at that table who knew exactly what Rachael meant to her.

Just then, realization finally hit Anna Stern like a mack-truck.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...wait, Rachael...KELLY!! How come I didn't realize that before??"

Anna squealed with glee, obviously not noticing the gut-wrenching tension between the three teenagers at the table. Anna sure wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, but she was one hell of a good friend.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?! Let alone a TWIN?!"

Alex, certainly having enough of being within feet of anyone with the same blood as hers coursing through their veins, and suddenly feeling the urge to turn out her insides, abruptly got up from the table, and stormed off, practically running from there not caring who she was running into out of blind rage.

"Al!" She didn't hear Seth's voice call out for her. She wanted to get out of there quick. Away from the person she'd known her entire life right down to the very first minute of it. The person she'd learned to hate. Sure they were twins, sure they shared the same womb right from conception, but Alex wanted absolutely nothing to do with Rachael Kelly. They were complete opposites. Hell, they barely even looked like sisters. The only commonalities they shared were their birthday, their piercing blue eyes, oh, and their taste in girls. Everything else, whatever Alex was, Rachael was of course, the opposite. Alex and Rachael had grown up loving to hate each other. Their parents wanted their daughters to be the sisters that loved and would do anything for each other. But that all backfired as puberty set in.

**A/N: I know that this whole storyline about frat. twins that were rivals and were completely opposite of each other is from another fiction. I can't remember which story I read it in, and I know I didn't get the twin thing idea from it, but I kinda got the twin-rivalry from it. So, whoever wrote that, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me use it?? Please with a cherry on top ?? So yeah, a little disclaimer, I didn't make up the twin rivalry idea. Some other talented writer whom I can't remember who, did.**

She had reached the entrance practically hyperventilating as she had just sprinted up the spiral staircase and knocked people over in the process.

She stopped dead as she felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around her whole body.

Knowing exactly who it was, she mumbled out a weak "Seth..." and broke down completely into sobs and incoherent speech, right into her best friend's scrawny but secure arms.

"I know, Al. I know." He held Alex with all his might, rubbing her back comfortingly, knowing exactly why Alex was being reduced to a broken-down wreck.

"What – the – FUCK – is – she – doing – here?!" she cried in-between sobs.

"I don't know, Alex, but obviously Anna had no intention of it. I know you really want to kill her right now, but Anna is our friend. She wanted us to meet her new girlfriend...holy shit. Her girlfriend." A look of disgust and shock played on his face as he quickly shook his head. "But that's not the point. Anna has no idea about this whole thing and she needs us to be there for her as friends should."

Seth knew what all of this was about and what all of this could possibly mean. He had been with Alex through it all.

Rachael was manipulative. She got her way.

Seth knew that Rachael was mainly the reason why Alex had been emancipated and left out on the streets to return to Newport homeless. If it weren't for the Cohens, Alex would still be out on the streets. Rachael had been the reason why Alex returned to Newport visibly broken. The two sisters hated each other with a passion and there was definitely no doubt about it. Seth knew the power Rachael had on Alex's feelings.

But he also knew that Alex was a fighter.

"Al. You're gonna be strong, okay? Just ignore her. We need to be there for Anna."

The tears slowly subsided as Alex regained composure. Seth always had a way of making her feel better even in the worst of times.

"You're right, Seth. As much as I hate her, I know I need to be strong for Anna. Although I'm not ready for her to know just yet."

And with that, Seth put an arm around his best friend's shoulders and lead her to the bathrooms, the opposite direction of where their table was.

Confused, Alex spoke up,

"Seth, where are we going?"

"To the bathroom. Honey, you look like shit." he said with a smile.

Alex scoffed. "Oh gee thanks, Seth. You're not my best friend for nothing." Alex's voice almost dripping with sarcasm.

Seth smiled cheekily at his friend. "Of course, Al. Plus, you don't wanna look like shit in front of your manipulative bitch of a twin that you haven't seen in months now do you?"

Alex rolled her eyes and made her way into the ladies' bathroom while Seth waited on the outside.

All it took was one look to even scare away the most burliest water-polo player. Alex's eyes were beyond puffy, her mascara was smudged everywhere, her nose was runny, and her face was scarlet. She noticed this quite quickly.

_Damn, I really do look like shit..._

Then the queasy feeling she had experienced minutes earlier returned, and she felt her legs pulling her towards the nearest stall, puking out her lunch and dinner into the porcelain bowl in front of her.

_Oh my god. Rachael is fucking here. I can't believe that bitch has the nerve...wait Kelly. She had no idea you were here. She's here for Anna. Damn I hate it when I'm so fucking humble. This is what gave Rach what she wanted in the first place, remember?! You being such a fucking pushover to blood._

She stumbled back over to the sink after flushing the contents of the toilet down the drain, and turned on the tap.

_I can't let her control me like this. I have to be strong for Anna. God, what if Marissa saw me like this? Oh shit, Marissa. Did I just see her...Nah that could've have been her. It was someone else. I need to get back out there._

She finished up making herself look somewhat presentable, ready to come face-to-face with the one person she had hated more than anybody in her entire life.

She took a very deep breath before placing her hand on the swinging door and pushed it open. She stepped back into the noisy club filled with Friday-night party goers who didn't have a care in the world.

She then spotted Seth with his right arm settled upon the wall, trapping a poor little uninterested looking girl between his scrawny self and the wall. Alex chuckled at the sight and strolled her way over to Seth.

"Come on, man. She's clearly not interested." and the girl then gave a very grateful look in Alex's direction.

Alex winked back at the girl and pulled slightly on Seth's arm.

"Oh, she's just jealous. Don't pay any attention to her. She was my shorty last year but then she got served. OWWWW!" receiving a blow to the back of the head, he said, cringing, "I mean, I gotta go solve some problems in the Lesbian World. See you later?" he winked, receiving a weird look from the girl before she scurried away.

"Way to ruin my game, Al." Seth whined as they made their way down the spiral staircase.

"What game?" she asked innocently, earning a glare from her best friend.

**The Bait Shop** – Jockies and Bimbos and Marissa

When Alex had left, she had overheard (as she was still focused on the two girls now sitting at the table that was just occupied by the best friends, curious as to who this new girl was) the two talking about the recently departed. Marissa had taken a few looks at the couple, trying to get a glimpse of the new girl's face as she was facing her way. Marissa saw that she was in fact, gorgeous, seeing that she had faintly familiar blue eyes. Brushing it off, she focused onto the conversation.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Anna questioned nonchalantly, completely oblivious to the situation.

Rachael smiled back, answering, "She's probably a little overwhelmed to see me that's all. My poor baby sis." She put on a pout. And Anna believed it straight away.

"Aww, you're so cute." And Anna quickly leaned in and gave Rachael a chaste kiss.

Unbeknownst to the couple at the other table, Marissa had heard.

"_She's probably a little overwhelmed to see me that's all. My poor baby – " _

Before her "stealth-listening" was rudely interrupted by Summer's voice screaming,

"OHMIGOD COOP I LOVE THIS SONG" and the shorter girl pulled Marissa out of the booth and onto the dance floor. The only thing that Marissa was thinking about though, was the words "My poor baby" coming from the strange dark haired girl.

Summer pulled Marissa onto the dance floor as the song "Way to Go" by Rogue Traders came on. Marissa then caught a glimpse of blonde hair whipping through the crowd, accompanied by a hint of purple. Her senses then perked up into overdrive.

**The Bait Shop** - Seth and Alex

As the two made their way back to Anna and Alex's sister, Alex stopped suddenly, having a change in heart.

"Seth, I think I'm gonna go dance. I just realized I really need to get this off my mind before I try and strangle her just at the sight of her."

Understanding completely, Seth nodded and said "We'll be waiting for you at the table. Dance your heart out blondie." and with that, Seth walked off with a wink and a salute.

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Alex thought, _Why the hell am I friends with that weirdo?_

**The Bait Shop** – Dance Floor

Marissa saw Alex walk over to the dance floor without Seth.

On impulse (and the knowledge that Summer was clearly gone with some guy) she suddenly had a newfound confidence and strode slowly over to the blonde that had just made it to the edge of the dance floor.

_I don't care about that other chick. This might be the only chance I get with Alex Kelly._

With Alex's gaze elsewhere and not noticing the brunette beauty in front of her, Marissa took the opportunity to grasp Alex's hand and instantly pulled her onto the dance floor without giving Alex one chance to get a look of her own face clearly.

Alex stared bewildered at the tall back of a head full of chestnut-brown hair belonging to the lanky body whose hand was dragging her onto the dance floor.

Somehow, she instantly knew who it was. She didn't need to see a face, or hair color for that matter, to know who it was. The tingly warm sensation shooting through her body like rapid-fire from her hand told her enough.

Neither Alex or Marissa's mind could process anything clearly as the brunette turned around and their bodies instantaneously started moving together to the sound reverberating throughout the club.

Nothing needed to be said, or even thought. All that mattered and all the two saw were the angel in front of them. Everything seemed to melt away as soon as Alex had placed her hands on Marissa's hips and the two were swaying together to Pitbull's "Descarada".

The song enough was hot enough for them to climax right on that dance floor, but being so close to each other drove them both completely insane.  
_  
I can't believe I'm doing this. She's dancing with me! How the hell did that happen? Oh, I don't give a rat's ass._

_Holy...shit._

The song then changed to "4 Minutes to Save the World" by Madonna and the two simultaneously started moving faster together. Alex and Marissa were grinding upon each other to the ongoing beat, having lost their train of thought a song and a half ago.

_If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want_

Both girls thought they were in heaven, completely oblivious that the other had some hidden feelings as well.

_If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word  
I'ma give you what you want_

They kept moving together until reality suddenly came crashing so shrilly down upon the two.

A loud, angry "COOP!!" rang through Marissa's left and Alex's right ear as the girls immediately let go of each other, missing the feelings and shockwaves it induced, looking bewildered at a short little drunk yet fuming Summer Roberts.

Marissa glanced at Alex only to find her looking at anything but the brunettes and automatically put on her best impression of a "Drunk Marissa", not wanting to give herself away that quickly.

"Summer!!" Marissa screamed with a huge fake smile. "I-I was just ddancingg with tthis girl!" She attempted to slur out as best she could.

Alex, taking that as her cue to leave, turned and walked straight off of the dance floor completely flabbergasted.

She turned back and looked at Marissa with a face full of confusion and hurt only to see Marissa try at an apologetic smile, hoping to God knows what that Summer didn't notice it. Thankfully, she didn't, but as she looked back at the blonde, all she got was a blank face and unfamiliar hollow eyes.

With that, Alex walked away and reached her table her mind reeling, utterly confused, flustered, and overwhelmed at the same time, having forgotten what, or rather who, was waiting for her there.

"Coop! Whyyy were you dancingg with that FRRREEEEAAKKK...??" tipsy-Summer asked with difficulty.

"Uhhh I'm drunk Sum. Who was she?" Marissa tried her damned hardest.

"That KKelly girl! She's so weird. She was like.. ALLL over youu!"

Marissa smiled at that last comment, unnoticed by Summer of course, as she was probably too drunk to even think.

"Whatever. Come on Sum, let's go find the boys."

"OOOKAY!"


	6. Part 4 and a half

**Sorry for the wait! If you're still interested, forgive me if this starts getting really bad or tedious. This is extremely short, but it's all I could do for now. I've been feeling pretty brain-dead lately.**

**The Bait Shop**

After her little dance with Miss Cooper, Alex returned to the table plastering on a smile for her friend.

"Hey Lex..." Anna acknowledged softly. "Seth told us about the bad shrimp. You feel better?"

"Did he?" stealing a glare at the now grinning boy across the table and avoiding the clear blues so much like her own. "Actually, I think I'm gonna head out. I'm feeling a bit under the weather."

"Oh crap! I forgot...I have that paper to write for Opstad. I don't wanna procrastinate or anything..." Seth exclaimed, earning a weird look from everyone at the table.

"You have to write a paper for Art?" Anna questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, Opstad wanted me to share my genius on Comic art - " Seth suddenly winced in pain as Alex discreetly kicked the boy under the table.

"Okay...well me and Rach are just gonna hang around I guess."

"Yeah we're just gonna go now. N-nice to see you Rach." the blonde inwardly winced as she and Seth quickly got up.

"Likewise, Al...Seth." Rachael replied with a sly grin.

"Rachael...See you later Anna."

"Bye guys!" Anna squealed with a wave.

With a nod, Alex turned and stalked off with Seth in tow, but was stopped suddenly as bright hazel eyes met her own just feet away.

A little shocked, she opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it quickly, as the brunette mimicked her actions. But Alex was soon snapped back down to earth as Seth collided right into her.

"Oww come on Alex. Move it or lose it," again, earning him an elbow to the gut. "Ooph, geez woman! Again I question, why on earth am I friends with you? So abusive," he said with a pout, rubbing his stomach.

Alex rolled her eyes, and with one last glance at the brunette who had an apologetic look on her face, she continued walking without looking back.

The two best friends then reached the entrance of the Bait Shop.

"So, my place, or yours?"

"Uhh...mine. Bring your guitar."

"Will do. See ya in a few."

--

**Alex Kelly Residence**

As Alex was done freshening up and clearing her mind of both brunettes that had entered it in two completely different ways back at the Bait Shop, a knock was heard at her front door.

Shutting off her bedroom light as she walked out to the living room, she picked up the purse that she had so carelessly thrown on the floor as she entered the apartment just 15 minutes prior. The blonde then opened the door to a scrawny, shivering boy.

"Geez, take forever will ya?:

Rolling her eyes, Alex waited for Seth to get inside before shutting the door behind him, and following him over to the couch.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good, 'cause Kelly, you're going DOWN."

"Right, whatever you say Cohen." she chuckled.

Alex then turned on the television and flipped on her Playstation as Seth plugged his and her guitar in.

After the loading images had passed, Alex flipped down to "Battle" mode and flipped to Dragonforce's "Through the Fire and Flames" on Medium.

"AWWWWW you've gotta be kidding me! I suck at this song!" Seth whined.

"Exactly." the blonde replied with a smirk.

--

"That's just...not nice." Seth grunted as the 8-minute song finally ended with Alex's character doing more than 50 better than Seth's. "It gave you WAY more weapons than me!"

"Fine. You pick the next song then."

The two best friends spent the rest of the night playing Guitar Hero with Seth losing almost every song, and scarfing down Cookies n' Cream ice cream.

**  
A/N: Eh, sorry if it sucked. Just a fun little filler for now.**

Tell me when, and I'll stop. Other than that, please be nice and reply. Good or bad, it doesn't matter!


	7. Author's Note

Hi guys!

I know I've been practically DEAD for the past .. 2 months, and life has been more hectic than I could've imagined. I just wanted to say, thank you so much for your reviews and comments, I'm so sorry for the wait, and I will be updating real soon.

I know that is said a lot, and on the other board I stated that three times .. haha. And what do you know, no update seen from me for 2 whole months. I don't know if people are still interested in this or not, whether on here, or on the other board, I just know that somehow I let this story fall into the hiatus section.

I always say that I hate it when people discontinue their stories and leave people guessing, and that I will never be one of those people .. I am such a hypocrite. Now I know how hard it is to keep up with life and create your own world at the same time.

Now that Summer's finally here, I will HOPEFULLY be updating more.

Again, I am terribly sorry for letting this slip, and for those of you who are keeping up with this little story of mine, thank you so much.

xm1ch1x


	8. Part 5

**Sunday**

"IIIT'S 6 O'CLOCK IN THE AM, TIME TO SHAKE OFF THOSE COBWEBS NEWPORT 'CAUSE IT'S LOOKIN' LIKE A BRIGHT AND SHINY SUN – "

Stormy blues fluttered open at the annoying voice of "Mike the Morning Man" blaring just inches from her messy head.

Slamming the device as hard as she could, Alex groaned, making a mental note to change her alarm as soon as possible.

Pulling herself from the warmth of the bed after moments of silent debating, the blonde padded over to the en suite and examined herself. Sighing, she pulled her blonde locks into a messy bun and began brushing her teeth.

When she was done, Alex shuffled back out into her bedroom and rid herself of the tank top and boy shorts she had worn to sleep that night, and pulled on her turquoise bikini, Roxy board shorts, and rash guard.

She then walked out into the living room barefoot, picked up the weared out long board that was formerly leaning against the wall beside the front door and tucked it under her arm.

The silent blonde opened her front door, stepping out not even bothering for any footwear, and shut it, locking with the key that was tied around her sun-kissed neck.

Tucking the key into her rash guard, she made her way towards the sandy shore across the street, just meters away.

This had been Alex's exact routine just 24 hours prior. Surfing had been her vice ever since she was 7. Rachael of course, decided she wanted to do ballet rather than sit on a 'dirty old piece of wood' in the water all day.

When her life got just a little out of hand from time to time, the blonde would surf. Other people had their paintbrushes and guitars, Alex had her board and the ocean. Sometimes, she would be out on the beach from dawn until the California sun had set. This weekend was one of those times.

The blonde paddled out after dipping into the water, and sat out on her board, waiting for her first wave of the day, although her mind was anywhere but on the water.

In fact, her mind was back to about 2 and a half months ago when life was still easy, yet a whirlwind of events that took place that the blonde will never forget.

_Alex had just zipped up her suitcase and inwardly groaned as she lugged it down the enormous winding staircase She definitely wasn't looking forward to a summer stuck with her sister, her parents, and Caleb in LA. _Ugh, someone just kidnap me and hold me ransom for a month. Anything but this. _She rather would have stayed home, doing nothing but surfing, watching movies, killing Seth at Guitar Hero, and having her 'chance' encounters with Marissa Cooper._

_--_

_The Kellys had now spent their first week in Los Angeles just sightseeing and hanging around. (More so of the twins doing the latter, separately of course.)_

_One sunny afternoon, Alex was browsing around a record store that she had stumbled upon during one of her "LA Escapades" as she'd like to call them, and was walking around aimlessly, juggling a handful of CDs, reading the track list of Paramore's _RIOT!.

_As she was now heading over to the cashier, too immersed in the plastic case in front of her to notice anything, she ran full-on into another girl also hoarding her own stack of CDs, both of them dropping them simultaneously. _

"_Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"_

"_No, no it's okay I should've watched where I was going." Alex sighed, picking up the fallen CDs along with the girl when a particular record caught her eye._

"_Hey, you listen to The Academy Is...?" Alex looked up to meet a fiery little brunette with warm chocolate brown eyes, trying to gather her things together._

_The girl smiled shyly, and Alex' heart melted on the spot, as the brunette replied, "Yeah, I heard from a friend back home that they're really good."_

"_Haha,yeah they are. Although I do like this record better than their new one, _Santi_. Umm, I'm Alex, by the way." she stated, extending her right hand with difficulty as the brunette did the same and the two shook hands, despite how clumsy it was._

"_Brandy." She replied with a genuine smile._

"_So you're not from around here?" Alex started as they made their way to the cashier._

"_No, I actually just moved out here about two weeks ago. I'm just updating my music collection as you can see. New place, new music. You need something to fall back on once in a while, don't you think?"_

_Alex was speechless at that moment, just smiling back and nodding. Thinking just how true that statement was._

_They both reached the cashier and went to their separate lines and paid for their CDs._

_Just as they were both about to leave, Alex suddenly had a thought._

"_Hey Brandy," she was once again greeted with a warm smile, accompanied with questioning eyes. "You maybe wanna go and get an ice cream and listen to these CDs or something?" Alex mustered out._

"_Yeah totally. I need some new friends around here, I'm beginning to feel like a loner." the brunette answered with yet another smile and the girls both chuckled._

_As they finished, the girls slowly made their way out of the record store and down the street._

"_So, you gonna tell me where you're from, Alex? Or am I just gonna have to assume you're just some hot surfer chick from Malibu who likes Paramore, The Academy Is, and other Fueled By Ramen bands, and likes to prey on unsuspecting girls in record stores." Brandy asked all too quickly with a raised eyebrow as she pushed on her sunglasses to shield her eyes from the California sun._

_Alex chuckled lightly with furrowed eyebrows, "Well, no. I'm from Newport. My family's up here for the month '__recuperating__' with my grandfather, Caleb Nichol. Ever heard of him?" the other girl's widened eyes going unnoticed, she continued, "Although you did get the hot surfer part right." Alex finished with a smirk._

_That smirk only grew into a big smile as the brunette rolled her eyes and smiled along with the blonde. "So, Newport, huh? Figures, your grandpa's Caleb Nichol after all." emphasizing the man's name._

"_Yeah, but Caleb's company is centered here in LA, and we don't get to see him as much, so we're just your average everyday 'Newport Living Family'" Alex stated, dripping with sarcasm._

_Brandy let out a hearty laugh as they made their way down to an ice cream vendor located on the beach front._

"_So, I guess I'll get...Rocky Road. You?" the blonde questioned._

"_Wow, way to stay boring! I'll get the...Chunky Monkey!"_

_Brandy made to get her wallet, but Alex beat her to it._

"_Hey!" the petite brunette exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows._

"_My treat." Alex simply replied with a smile._

"_Fine, only if you agree to let me buy you dinner say, tomorrow night?" Brandy questioned hopefully._

"_Ohh, you're good. Deal." the blonde narrowed her eyes at the brunette as they both shook on the newfound agreement._

_They got to Alex' Jeep and the blonde had removed the top and stuck _Almost Here _into her stereo. As "Attention, Attention" started up, they both climbed onto Alex's hood and ate their ice creams._

_They spent the next hour sitting there (with the exception of Alex getting up to change CDs), talking about everything and nothing at all._

_They talked about their families and lives and discovered they had more and more in common with every new topic._

_They spent their afternoon talking about their exes, they talked about Marissa Cooper (well, more so Alex than Brandy), but Brandy was all ears._

_Alex was surprised that she had opened up to this stranger so easily. Going as far as agreeing to a date with her the following night. _LA might not be as bad as it seems...

Alex was snapped out of her reverie as a perfect wave came rolling up and the blonde caught it just in time.

--

A brunette was on her daily morning run along the beach as she spotted the blonde she so desired.

Early-morning runs had been Marissa's daily ritual for the past several years. She didn't do it to get or keep in shape. The majority of the time she ran to clear her mind, and the rest of the time, she just did it out of habit.

Spotting the blonde, Marissa came to a halt and plopped down in the sand catching her breath, watching the slender blonde swerve and work the wave as if they were one.

This was nothing new. On occasion, during her runs along the beach, she would catch the blonde out in the water and would sometimes stop and watch her take on the waves skillfully.

The brunette sat there lost in her thoughts of the blonde as an overwhelming wave of confusion and uncertainty pounded through her mind and a lone tear placed its trail down her face.

She abruptly stood up, wiping the stray tear away and continued running. The same thoughts she had been trying to banish earlier, clouding her mind yet again. She ran, not looking back at the blonde surfer whose attention was now on the shore.

--

As she came back down from her wave, out of the corner of her eye, and with a certain strange feeling she received in the pit of her stomach, she caught a glimpse of a lanky brunette clad in shorts and a tank top running down the shore. Seeing as she was pretty far off shore, she couldn't tell who it was.

_Was that...I coulda sworn...NAWWW...Who are you kidding? You honestly need to get your mind off of her, Kelly. Uhh because I've definitely been able to for the past 3 years?_

With a frown, Alex turned back out to the sea, dismissing that familiar feeling she got whenever that certain brunette was around.


End file.
